Gearboxes are one of the most useful devices for transmitting power from a driving force to a desired output force. The output force or torque can be set at the desired operation level but the speed ratio is not the same and it is not efficient because of the high energy that is consumed and the friction loss between the transferring mechanisms, which is undesirable. In other words the output speed drops to increase the output force. The invention herein on the other hand increases the output force while maintaining a relatively constant input to output speed ratio.
There is a need for a more effective device and method for transmitting a driving force to a desired output force. One way of improving the transmission of power is to utilize centrifugal force. There have been a few devices which have utilized such force in a device. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,842 teaches a mechanism for orbiting a machine in a non circular orbit, such as a sliding vane in a rotary pump, while Canadian patent 2,210,332 teaches a centrifugal force drive machine for generating a force where a control member has an operable connection between a frame and a mass having a centre of gravity where the control member constrains the mass to move between a balanced and unbalanced positions.